


Honey & Caramel

by Pigzxo



Series: Tastes Like You [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Smut, can probably stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam & Ronan's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey & Caramel

Dating Adam Parrish was an exercise in holding back. Ronan got good at it. As good as he was at staring, at smirking. He could lie under Adam’s weight, let Adam kiss a line down his neck, breathe steady through the rhythm of Adam’s hands on his skin, his lips on his tattoo, his legs pressed tight against his. Slow, slow, slow, like honey dripping down his throat every time they kissed. Pure torture, but torture Ronan had grown used to, learned to beg for.

            Maybe that was why it was easy, natural, to pull Adam down on top of him. To press their lips together, his lips soft against sandpaper, and wait for Adam to slow him down. He knew hands would fall over his soon, press his fingers into the pillow, a soft Henrietta accent in his ear telling him to slow down. And Ronan would murmur half-hearted protests, smile through Adam’s kisses, laugh if Adam pushed him too hard, gasp if he managed to make Adam giggle into the crook of his neck. Easy. Natural. Like something about them was meant to be.

            But Adam didn’t slow him down this time, at least not quickly. He let Ronan move his hands across his chest, let his hands explore rough skin, scars bitten into his torso. Ronan forced himself to breathe as he felt Adam’s ribs, as slow kisses dipped into something hotter, rougher, as his own hands slipped across Adam’s back, too low against his spine.

            “Fuck,” Ronan breathed out. Adam’s hips were pressed flush to his, no space between them. He felt fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans, just exploring the soft skin there, not dipping too low. Their noses pressed together, delicious friction between their lips and then gone a second later, cold space between their kisses. “Adam.”

            “Yeah?” Adam’s breathlessness mixed with his accent and his lips slipping onto Ronan’s jaw was a sinful combination. Ronan whimpered slightly and he felt teeth on his skin, Adam’s smile pressed between them.

            “Fuck you.”

            “You want to?”

            Ronan froze, all his muscles tensing into place. Pressed down on Adam’s bed, the musty scent of the church apartment around him, he failed to breathe for a solid second. Panicked breaths pressed back through his lungs and he tried his breath to meet Adam’s eyes, meet the nervous question in the depths of their blue. Suddenly very aware of his hand on the small of Adam’s back, the other twisted into his hair, he felt open, exposed. Adam was supposed to stop him, pull him back, reign him in, press his hands back into a pillow and take slow control. This. This heat, this rage, this tumble into the rabbit hole wasn’t supposed to happen. Adam wasn’t supposed to let it get this far.

            “We don’t have to,” Adam said, worry wobbling his voice.

            “No,” Ronan said. Too fast. He forced himself to take a breath and nodded. “I want to.”

            “Yeah?”

            “I mean, if we’re not too young.”

            Adam laughed and pressed their lips back together. It took a second for Ronan to relax, a moment for him to sink back into the kiss, taste Adam’s honey on his lips. Very little raw skin was left on Adam’s lips, smoothed out from months of kissing, wet and hungry now, but still lacking lip chap. Ronan moved his hand down the back of Adam’s neck, slow, and Adam’s hands on his torso pulled up his shirt, relishing the feel of every inch of his skin, thin fingers cold and hot all at the same time.

            After a few moments, Adam’s hands spread down the length of Ronan’s arms. Ronan knew the routine, knew to let his arms drop, let Adam intertwine their fingers for a moment. Adam squeezed tight, moved Ronan’s hands over his head, and Ronan immediately felt a flutter of relief flood his body. Adam’s lips slowed against his own, his body still too close, all of him too close and too visceral, but at least now he was separate from it. Adam pulled back for a moment, slowly rolled off Ronan’s shirt, then threw his own to the side.

            Sitting back on his heels, he looked down at Ronan with a nervous smile. The beauty of his freckles, the soft spots made from too long in the sun, contrasted with the gorgeous crooked smile, pure and white, made Ronan’s heart skip a beat. Muddy hair hung in his eyes, tousled and knotted, curled from Ronan’s fingers. And his chest, already pricked with sweat, strong and smooth.

            Adam’s hands fell across Ronan’s chest, drew smooth lines down his body. He dipped back down, pressed kisses to the lines of Ronan’s tattoo on his neck. His hands fell to Ronan’s hips, soft and smooth. Adam’s lips sucking on his neck, Ronan held his breath against a gasp, managed to keep it in until Adam’s nails squeezed into his skin. He clenched his hands into Adam’s pillow, breathed out hard as hot pleasure ran through him at Adam’s torture.

             Hips pressed tight together, Adam rocked forward against Ronan. Half a curse left Ronan’s lips before Adam kissed him again. One hand slipped under his jeans, cupped his ass, and the other stroked down the side of Ronan’s neck, cold compared to the hot saliva still stuck to his skin. Ronan moaned into Adam’s lips, the pressure in his pants unbearable, the friction Adam brought against him delectable. He felt Adam grumble against his lips, hard himself, and then his teeth grazed Ronan’s bottom lip, hot air on Ronan’s chin as Adam fought his own gasp.

            Adam brushed his hands around the front of Ronan’s waist, thumb on the button of his jeans, then his zipper. Their lips parted for a moment, their breath heavy as Adam slipped Ronan pants and underwear down. As he slowed, his hands hot on Ronan’s thighs, Ronan kicked the fabric from his legs. He wrapped his legs around Adam, pulled him closer, forcing an exhale from Adam.

            “Fuck,” Adam muttered. His eyes glittered, his hand suddenly tight against Ronan’s neck.

            “Slower?” Ronan said. He slipped one of his hands away from the pillow, played his fingers through Adam’s hair. He didn’t release the grip of his legs, but he didn’t move any part of his body other than his fingers. His hips stayed still, his breath shallow to stop his chest from hitting Adam’s, all of him cold, naked and exposed. But he waited for Adam to calm, to come back to him. He flicked his thumb across Adam’s bottom lip, raw and wet. “We can go slower.”

            “Just touch me,” Adam said.

            Ronan nodded. He pressed his other hand to Adam’s chest, felt the heat and sweat come off on his fingers. With his legs, he pressed Adam closer, pulled his jeans down slightly. His hands dipped further, played over the skin at Adam’s waist, slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Carefully, Adam pressed his lips back to Ronan’s, kept his mouth closed, small pecks that let both of them keep their breath as Ronan undid his jeans, pulled the fabric from his waist. Soon instead of denim against his thighs there was rough skin, tan against porcelain, sweat the only thing keeping the friction from burning.

            Adam lowered himself further into the kiss. Ronan gripped hard at the back of his neck, fingers curled through wispy strands of his hair. Their bodies came together, hot and stinging every place their skin touched. Ronan was too aware of his body, of their lips together and then separate, of their ribs touching, their hip bones jarring, thighs against thighs, his heels pressed to Adam’s ankles, their dicks slick against each other, pressure unbearable.

            “Adam.”

            “Yeah?” He licked his lips, tongue flicking against Ronan’s skin. “Sorry.”

            “Can we...”

            “I’m not sure I can go slower.”

            Ronan pressed Adam down into a kiss, licked against Adam’s lips until he let him in, tongues swirling together for one hard moment. Ronan tried to focus on that sensation, the singular act of kissing. It was odd to have his hands on Adam’s skin at all, even just the back of his neck and his shoulder blades. All of him was alive with fire and sweat and tingling sensations and he’d thought he’d known what he was getting into. He had been ready to do this months ago, would’ve jumped into bed with Adam right after their first kiss if he had let him, but it was different now.

            Whatever had motivated him before, horniness or his stupid crush or even love, none of that was present now. Except maybe love. He loved Adam more than words, more than he could express in a single kiss or a soft touch. But that wasn’t it here, wasn’t what kept him pinned in place, wasn’t what made it hard to meet Adam’s eyes every time he pulled away. The whole moment was too real, too visceral, so far from his fantasies that it pushed all the air from his lungs. Everything about the moment, naked with Adam on top of him, was too real.

            Not a dream.

            “It’s okay if you’re scared,” Adam whispered. His voice was Henrietta honey and the accent sent a chill through Ronan, so honest and open, breath against his ear. Adam pressed a kiss just below his earlobe. “But it’s just me. It’s just me.” Another kiss, soft against Ronan’s neck, then his jaw, then his lips.

            “I know.”

            “We don’t have to.”

            Ronan looked up into Adam’s eyes, blue and white like a summer storm. He shook his head. “I love you.”

            Adam blinked, smiled. “I love you too. But that doesn’t mean we have to.”

            “Would you fucking shut up?” Ronan tried to pull Adam back into a kiss, but Adam resisted, wrapped his hand around Ronan’s wrist. His thumb flicked down under Ronan’s leather bands, across night terror scars.

            “If you’re scared,” Adam said, his voice suddenly serious, accent unhidden. Just his words made Ronan’s heart stutter, the trust in his voice, the tough look in his eyes. “We don’t have to.”

            Ronan narrowed his eyes to a glare. “I could take you.”

            Adam smiled. “Yeah. You could.”

            “I want to,” Ronan said.

            Adam nodded. “Me too.”

            They kissed again, their smiles melting easily into a hard kiss. Tongues rough friction, Adam’s hand falling down the length of Ronan’s arm, Ronan’s hand fell down the length of Adam’s spine. He let his fingers caress Adam’s ass, squeezed tight as Adam grinded forward, their thighs slick against each other.

            Hot gasps slipped down Ronan’s neck, warm kisses pressed bruises into his skin. He wrapped his fingers into Adam’s hair, pulled until he felt him gasp in pain. Ronan’s hips bucked up off of the bed, tried to grind Adam closer to him. Dangerously on the edge, Adam balanced holding Ronan down and exploring his skin just well enough not to lose control. But Ronan was desperate to take over, to force Adam faster, and make the whole thing come full circle to the first kiss, hot and rough and heavy with desire.

            “Adam,” Ronan said, his voice a growl. He felt Adam’s breath hitch against his throat, lips released in the middle of a hickey. Then a small murmur of confirmation and Ronan continued, “Do you have lube?”

            “Mmm,” Adam mumbled. He pulled his lips from Ronan’s neck and said, “Yeah.”

            As he reached blindly for his bedside table, Ronan laughed. Adam’s lost hand was enough for him to roll him over on the bed, press their bodies side by side. He snuck another kiss before Adam could push his hips back down, get back on top. Ronan tied their legs together, let his hand fall down to cup his boyfriend’s jaw. With a smile, he pulled back and asked, “How long you been planning to seduce me, Parrish?”

            “Fuck you,” Adam said. His smile broke the violence of the words, giddy and vicious all at once.

            Ronan bit his lip to stop himself from kissing off that smile. That perfect, brilliant, heavenly smile. Adam Parrish lying in front of him, tied around him, sweaty and salty and honey soft in his arms, his lips rough and red raw with kisses. Panting, he never let the smile slip from his lips, both of them too caught up in staring at each other to move for a long moment. That moment only broken when Ronan slipped closer, his legs gliding down Adam’s, rumbling a groan from the other boy’s chest.

            “You’re welcome to,” Ronan said.

            Adam’s eyes gleamed, met Ronan’s. “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Adam’s hand reached behind him again. His body bent back, rocking into Ronan’s, knocking the breath from him. He took the opportunity to dart forward, trail kisses down Adam’s neck as he struggled to get the drawer open. Adam muttered curses as Ronan distracted him, his lips on his neck, his hands rubbing across the length of his body, positively delicious murmurs of pleasure leaving his lips.

            “Stop it,” Adam said.

            “No,” Ronan growled. He nibbled at the base of Adam’s neck. “God. Why haven’t I been touching you this whole time.”

            “Because you have no self-control.” Adam finally grabbed the lube and turned back to his boyfriend just in time. Ronan stroked his thumb down Adam’s shaft, eliciting a breathless gasp that Ronan kissed him during, pushing all the air from Adam’s lungs.

            “Do you want me to?” Ronan asked, pulling back just enough to let Adam catch his breath again. He let his hand play lightly against Adam’s cock, hard in his hand. He flicked his thumb over the head and got another groan out of Adam. His touch was soft, no real force behind his grip, afraid he’d set Adam off before anything really happened. Ronan laid another kiss on Adam’s jaw. “I’ve always thought self-control was overrated.”

            Adam said nothing. Ronan was vaguely aware that Adam was fumbling with the lube container, trying to get the lid off. He wanted to help, to speed the process, but he was too wrapped up in letting his fingers explore his boyfriend’s body. Smooth ribs, defined muscles, soft ass, the long, hard line of his cock. All of it open to him, rough and callused under his fingertips, honey on his tongue and Adam’s deep breathing a rhythm for all his movements.

            Then cold fingers played down his ass crack and he gasped into Adam’s skin, suddenly chilled from head to toe. Adam moved in slowly, the lube cold, Adam’s fingers soft from lotion. He moved one finger inside of Ronan, careful. He breathed in rhythm with his movement, his eyes locked on Ronan’s. Ronan couldn’t find the breath to close his mouth, his lips a perfect ‘O’ around the gasp that had yet to come. He could see the question in Adam’s eyes, the _are you okay_ that ran through his whole body. Ronan rocked back on his finger, a silent invitation.

            Adam pushed a second finger into the hole, bit his own lip, turning it white. Ronan pressed forward and took that lip between his own teeth, pulled a groan from his boyfriend. The action forced Adam deeper into him, his fingers crooked and hitting just right. Ronan’s grip on Adam’s cock tightened and their shot breath hummed together.

            “You’ll be the fucking death of me, Parrish.”

            Adam didn’t reply. He worked his fingers up and down, his eyes fluttering closed as he worked, his fingers scissoring to prepare Ronan. The pressure and the cold became more adjustable, no longer foreign to Ronan. He moved closer to Adam, let his hand slip off of him and down his thigh. Their breath mingled in the soft space between them, their bodies hot with sweat and their hitched breath tired. Ronan nuzzled his face into Adam’s neck, let out little moans against his hot skin, pressed kisses and bites into his skin when his control threatened to falter.

            “Condom,” Ronan breathed. He kissed up Adam’s throat, searched for his lips. When he finally pressed a kiss to the right place, he moved his hand back over Adam’s cock and gave a tight squeeze. He felt Adam’s breath hitch between his lips and he repeated his command. “Condom.”

            Adam nodded, his nose hitting Ronan’s uncomfortably. Again he reached behind him, but this time Ronan didn’t distract him. He did his best to stay still, his body thrumming, and watched every line of Adam’s body, every muscle move and twist as he pulled a condom from the drawer. He fumbled with the wrapper and Ronan took it from him, ripped the top. He rolled the condom over Adam’s length, pumped him twice for good measure. Adam’s eyes flickered closed with pleasure.

            Ronan fumbled for the lube behind him, applied it liberally to the condom, his whole body tight with the pleasurable moans coming from Adam’s mouth. When he finished, he shut him up with a hard kiss, pressed their bodies together and rolled so Adam was on top of him. Adam, breathless, broke the kiss and met Ronan’s eyes.

            “Last chance.”

            “For fuck’s sake, yes.”

            “I love you.”

            And as much as Ronan wanted to bite out something sarcastic, make a joke, it was only the second time he’d heard Adam say those words. As much as it made him feel like a stupid schoolgirl, he loved those three words. He loved the way Adam’s lips moved around them, the way blue eyes lit up like wildfires around them, the way a hint of a smile edged Adam’s lips just as he said them. With a deep breath, Ronan licked his bottom lip, nodded. “I love you too.”

            Adam shifted forward, moved Ronan’s legs into a better position. He pressed another kiss to Ronan’s lips, one on his jaw, one on his neck. He moved forwards slowly, tested the hole and pressed forward. As soon as Ronan gasped, his teeth on his bottom lip, Adam pulled out quickly.

            “It’s okay,” Ronan said.

            “You sure?”

            Ronan nodded, held Adam’s eyes until he moved forward again. It took him a few more tries to get all the way in, his teeth tight on his bottom lip, his face screwed up in concentration. He winced any time Ronan’s lips released a sound closer to pain than pleasure and Ronan had to cajole him, beg him to come in further, to fuck him. “Adam,” he growled when Adam started to slip out again, too slow. “Please.”

            With a deep breath, Adam pushed forward harder and Ronan grunted. Concern flooded Adam’s eyes and Ronan grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him down into a rough kiss. Adam resisted the pressure, the play of Ronan’s tongue against his lips. Ronan sighed, trailed his fingers down Adam’s back, and squeezed his ass. Pulling him forward, Ronan took advantage of the gasp that left Adam’s mouth to slide his tongue into his mouth. Adam almost bit down on him, tight with tension, but he got the message.

            He started to thrust in rhythm, adjusted to Ronan’s sounds, still slow, but better. One hand on Ronan’s hips to keep him down, not that that stopped him from pulling Adam into him or grinding down further onto his cock. The other hand on Ronan’s chest, Adam ran his thumb down the length of Ronan’s cock. Ronan licked the edge of Adam’s lips, slipped and sucked on his bottom lip. Adam pushed forward, played against friction until he hit the right spot and Ronan squeezed down around him.

            “Fuck,” Adam breathed out.

            “Harder.”

            “Ronan—”

            “You said fuck self-control.”

            Adam didn’t need more convincing. He thrust harder, faster, let his lips slip around on Ronan’s face, unfocused in his kisses. His hand tightened and slid over Ronan’s cock, agile and smooth. Most of Ronan’s returned kisses hit Adam’s neck, sucked into his skin. His fingernails bit into Adam’s ass, lay long red scrapes into Adam’s skin, new scars for him to hide.

            Ronan no longer cared about whether or not he could breathe. He squeezed himself down on Adam with every thrust, grasped him like a lifeline. Adam’s lips hooked on under his chin, forcing his head back into the pillow as Adam’s thumb flicked over the head of his cock and Ronan squeezed down at the same time.

            Ronan came before he could stop himself, all the movement suddenly too much. Three more thrusts and Adam came inside him, hot and heavy, all the movement painful and ecstatic at the same time. Ronan cupped his hand under Adam’s chin, pulled him up too hard but couldn’t care less when their lips met, Adam slipping out of him, gasping into his lips, filling his lungs with his own failing breath.

            Adam rolled off of him and Ronan rolled towards him, not willing to let go of the kiss. He pulled away long enough to let Adam catch his breath, but didn’t stop the movement of his lips. His lips skidded across ticklish stubble, down the length of Adam’s neck. Hands weak, he tickled his fingers down the lines and bends in Adam’s skin, smooth and gentle. Their lips met again and Ronan resisted the urge to rip his teeth against Adam’s lips. His whole body shook with the fall from ecstasy, all of him somehow exhausted and alive. Adam was tiring under him, breathing heavily, but he responded to ever kiss, kept his hands cupped around Ronan’s neck.

            Ronan slowed eventually, his hands stilling, his lips moving slower. With a hard breath, he pulled away from Adam and knocked their foreheads together. Blue eyes met, reflected each other’s quiet happiness, and their breath mingled in the small space between them.

            “Fuck,” Ronan said.

            Adam smiled. He dipped forward and pecked Ronan on the lips. “Stay?”

            “You couldn’t force me out of this bed,” Ronan said. He kissed Adam again, soft. Then he shifted forward, nuzzled into the crook of Adam’s neck. Arms wrapped around each other, breath playing against each other’s skin, the two fell asleep slick with sweat and come, sticky but too tired to do anything about it.


End file.
